


first love

by evoraevora



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Ending of KH2, First Love, Inspired by Music, Kingdom Hearts II Spoilers, Love, M/M, Realm of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: My heart, pounding deafeningly in my chestMy legs, now frozen in a way they never areMy tears, silently trickling down my cheekThey tell me that this is my first loveRiku watched as Sora walked closer to the shore, trying his hardest to keep his eyes focused.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 19





	first love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by hatsukoi - hikaru utada  
> listen to it bc shits be making me cry

They reached the Realm of Darkness, with Riku dragging his feet, and Sora half-carrying him. The silence was calming to Riku, excluding the shuffling of feet, and the breaths of the boy next to him. Sora stopped, as Riku lifted his head to watch the waves lap at the beach.

“End of the road?” Riku asked as his hand clenched around Sora’s

“Yup,” Sora said with a nod of his head. The two took the sight in front of them. An other-worldly place shrouded by the night, with only the bright dot of light in the sky. Rocky structures jutted from the water and from the sand. The air was cold and sharp, with only a slight breeze to stop it from being completely stagnant. 

“Put me down,” Riku turned his head to meet Sora’s eyes. “I can walk,” he added a small smile of reassurance. Sora hesitantly let Riku go, as per his wish, but put his hands on Riku to make sure he stayed stable, before walking ahead of him. 

Riku, overestimating his own body’s limits, couldn’t bring himself to do anything but stand on shaky legs. Riku watched as Sora walked closer to the shore, trying his hardest to keep his eyes focused. The soft bounce of Sora’s hair, to the somber way he walked, Riku tried to take it all in. A pang in his heart hit him, as he realised how much he _loved_ Sora. He was willing to sacrifice himself against Xemnas, just to make sure Sora wasn’t the one getting hurt. He had even lived a year in the wrong body, possessed by darkness, to ensure Sora would come back. 

Maybe it was foolish, Riku thought, that he would do anything for Sora, even if it meant he had to go through pain, alone. He wanted to atone for his wrong-doings, that’s what he told himself, although he knew it ran deeper than that. Maybe this love was always there, sleeping dormant, until Riku decided to prod it, waking it and having it swallow him whole. 

If he had the energy, Riku would’ve cried. 

His vision blacked, as his knees gave in on him. He fell face-first onto the sand, feeling its uncomfortable grit rub onto his cheeks. 

Sora, startled by the noise, turned back with a shout of Riku’s name, before immediately running towards him. He slid down to Riku, who was already beginning to pick himself up. Riku clawed his fingers into the sand, as he felt it fill the gaps between his fingers and into his fingernails.

“This world is perfect for me,” Riku whispered. The coolness of the ground seeping through to touch his knees. The sounds of waves never leaving, as the air stilled around them. Riku felt at peace, despite the physical pain shooting through his body. Darkness was a familiar and welcomed feeling. He could stay in the darkness forever if he knew Sora would be by his side. So he told Sora that, and Sora only agreed because Riku knew Sora would. Sora would do whatever it takes to bring light back to the world and keep Kairi and everyone else safe. Riku can’t help but wonder if that kindness extended to him. His heart told him that it did, but that didn’t stop the doubt festering in his mind.

They got up with Sora helping Riku walk down closer to the water, before sitting back down. Basking in each other’s presence, it was silence as Riku collected his thoughts. The urge to tell Sora how he felt pounded his heart, and he felt that Sora had a right to know. Fear rose up in his throat, making his stomach queasy, but he opened his mouth nevertheless. 

“I used to think I was better at stuff than you,” Riku started, his eyes followed the line of an incoming wave, as it dissipated into the shore. “I was jealous of you,” he paused, taking in a breath, “I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart.” 

Sora scoffed, “Well, I’ve got my fair share of problems too. Wanting to be like you.”

Riku looked up, letting the calm breeze cross his face. “There is one advantage to being me, something you can never imitate,” Riku kept his eyes ahead of him, because he didn’t think he’d have the courage to keep going if he saw Sora.

“What’s that?”

“Having you for a friend.”

“Then I’ve got something you could never imitate, too,” Sora rebutted, leaving a smile on Riku’s face as Sora stared up in the sky.

The two stayed like that for a while, before Riku decided to speak again.

“The truth is, Sora, I-” Riku was interrupted by something hitting his foot. Curious, he looked down to see a glass bottle washed up. There was a piece of paper inside of it, so Riku opened it. He didn’t know the waters in this realm were connected to another place, but he didn’t question it. Opening the bottle, he read the note, noticing it was from Kairi. It was addressed to Sora, so he gave it to him, ignoring the disappointment washing over him. 

"Here, a note from Kairi."

"Kairi?" Sora hastily took the paper, carefully running his eyes across each word.

After reading the letter, Sora looked up to see a door to light appearing before them. Excited, he jumped to his feet, bringing Riku with him.

“You’re going to have to tell me what you were going to say when we get back,” Sora said, hoisting Riku onto his side.

Riku shakily laughed, “Of course.”

Riku doesn’t tell Sora what he was going to say, at least, not truthfully. But Sora didn’t have to know, and Riku needed to find it in himself to not be afraid. There’d be another day for frenzied confessions, but for now, Riku was left alone to admire the flurry of wet brown hair running towards the beach.


End file.
